Femme Urges
by Laureas Prime
Summary: Elita decides she wants a child and gets Optimus to help her.


Femme Urges  
By Laureas Prime  
  
  
A red and silver streak came rolling down the highway that led to Metroplex. Inside the speeding car, Carly Witwichy sat in the driver's seat but her hands weren't on the wheel. Instead she was talking to her newest friend, Elita-1. The Female Autobots had been on the Earth a month now and all of them had met the family of humans that  
had helped the Autobots from the beginning. And when Carly and Elita finally met, an instant friendship blossomed between them. Carly watched out of the window taking in the lovely sunset. She was suppose to meet Spike at Metroplex and have a picnic dinner with him and Daniel. "I've rarely seen a sunset so beautiful," she commented to her companion. "Yes, it is beautiful out there. I've found that every sunset is like that since Optimus took me to that cliff. It seems that we Femmes have more things in common then not." Carly thought about that for a second. This topic had become a favorite with the both of them. Carly sigh and shifted around in her seat. She was more interested in the difficult discussion that was coming up between herself and Daniel. "Carly?" Elita said. "Hmm? Oh, sorry Elita, I've got my head in the clouds tonight. I'm worried that Danny will fight me over fixing his spine. Ever since First Aid came up with a possible way to repair the damage to Danny's body, he's been fighting me. It's not that he doesn't appreciate the time First Aid spent, it's the fact that he'd have a long recovery time. He's so use to Arcee and freedom that he doesn't want to give it up." "First Aid ha been working on that end. He thinks that Daniel might still be able to use his exo-suit until he's strong enough to get by on his own. He just doesn't thing it's feasible for Daniel to become a part of Arcee anymore." Carly smiled. "That's a relief Elita. That might just make the difference between Danny going though the operation on his own and Spike and I forcing him too." Carly twisted her head as they drove on pass the high cliffs outside the Transformer city and gazed at the gorgeous color. She shook her head and sighed again. "Kids can be such a handful at times." " Yes I know,"Elita answerd. That simple comment jolted Carly out of her own thoughts. Twisting back around to face the steering wheel, Carly stared wide eyed. "You have a child?" she gasped.  
"Yes. But I don't know him or even know whether or not he's on Cybertron or Earth. All I know is that he's alive and safe." Elita commented. "How in the world did that...Carly trailed off.   
Elita pulled over and sat. "We have a few minutes don't we?"   
she asked. "Sure I guess." Carly said in a daze. Elita because   
it's dangerous and usually unsuccessful. But it occasionally   
it works. We have some femmes that are offspring of some of   
the bots that die in the attack on Autobot City. As for my son,   
he was born on Cybertron during some of the worst fighting.   
Optimus wanted him to be safe so I contact Alpha Trion. He   
took my son when he was only a few cycles old. It was the   
height of stupidity to have a child then, but I was afraid that I   
would lose Optimus and have nothing left of him. I have a   
pretty good idea of who he is now, but I won't pursue it until   
Optimus says that it's safe for it." "I think I understand. If the   
Decepticons ever find out, then they would use him against   
you and Optimus." "You're right Carly." Elita said as she got   
underway again. "And yet I wish I could have a child to raise   
now.  
  
A few nights later, Elita had finished the report that she had to make because of Wrench's fight with Perceptor. She shoved it aside and sat up looking out the window thinking with a touch of irritation about what she and Carly had talked about. There was one thing that Elita hadn't told Carly and that was about the Femme Urge. At certain milestones of a Femme's life the urge to procreate became almost overpowering. These milestones would be equal to the age of a 20 or 30 year old human woman. Although Wrench showed signs of being urge angry she was still far short of the time. Only one Femme was in the center of an urge, and that was Elita herself. Suddenly her optics were covered and a soft and deep voice said," Guess who." "Hello love."Elita said with amusement coloring her voice. Optimus spun the chair around so that he and Elita were face to face. His battle mask hid his smile, but Elita knew that there was a big grin on his face. However the smile faded slightly as he read her report over her shoulder. "Wrench and Percepter again,"He said with a groan. "I think those two are going to kill each other one of these days or end up as the strongest of couples." Elita said tiredly. "Why aren't you working Paxie?" He shrugged and a hit of exasperation colored his response. "First Aid considers that we are doing too much and need some time to ourselves. If I hadn't stopped him, he would be the one to kick you out of here." "Well, if that's what he wants, I'm all for it.  
  
Sometime later two vehicles could be seen heading toward the base of Mt. St Hilary. Elita wanted to see what was left of the Ark and Optimus was glad to take her there. They would have privacy unlike at Metroplex. At Metroplex there was too many distraction, and too many people could find out where they were. Optimus knew that Elita was struggling with something and he had a pretty good idea what it was. He wanted to be sure they had enough time for her to bring out in the open. *And this time things will be very different my love,* he thought to himself. "I hope Carly and Spike got through to Daniel," Elita said, jolting Optimus out of his thoughts. "Indeed, I'm sure they will, Elita," Optimus said, to reassure her. Just then they came in sight of the Ark and Elita transformed, startled. "Primus," she whispered. How did any of you survive?" "We almost didn't," Prime said as he came up behind her. "If Teltron 1 hadn't been revived by the volcano blast, then we'd still be lying there. Come." Prime transformed and led Elita inside.  
There was a thin layer of dust everywhere. The Auotbots had left the Ark as soon as Autobot City had been finished. Soon they reached the bridge. Optimus took a side route that took them to his old office. Transforming, he turned fast enough to catch Elita as she transformed. Taking off his battle mask he gave her a sound kiss. "Now we won't be bothered here." Optimus said. "I should think not," Elita replied. Then her optics widen. "You mean you know?" she asked startled. Primes smile was like brilliant sunshine. "I still remember the last time. And this time our child 'will' be raised by us. He led her farther in to his quarters that were adjacent to his old office.  
Later on that night, Elita's voice came softly to his receptors. "Paxie are you sure this is a good idea? The Decepticons won't lie quiet forever." Optimus rolled over on his side and looked into the optics of his love. "I thought you wanted a child," he said softly. "'Lita we've nothing to worry about now. Galvatron may never recover and even if he does, he's still mad. He cannot attack us as Megatron could and would. And besides, I wanted to do this. Our child will have all of the Autobots including their big brother to be protected by." "I was right then," Elita said thoughtfully. "Our son is on Earth. And I think I know who it is. It's Hot Rod isn't it, love." Prime nodded and his response was rueful. "and I thought I'd be able to keep it from you. But his receiving the Matrix made it obvious." Elita's optics were filled with worry. "You haven't told him yet have you." Optimus shook his head and his voice was full of regret. "I didn't dare, although I would have thought that he would recognize it by now. He has to learn it on his own." Elita nodded, but her optics were still worried. "I just hope that I have a child Paxie.." Prime smiled and traced Elita's face with a finger. "That is a broad hint isn't it. Well, let's not hope. Let's make sure"  
  
A week later Elita was on the road and heading for Metroplex with Carly inside again. They were discussing family again for Daniel had accepted the treatment. "I'm so glad that Daniel listen to me, Elita.  
I was afraid he wouldn't." I'm glad too Carly," Elita replied. Carly's face became crafty. And I'll bet you did the same with Optimus." "If you mean getting him alone I certainly did." Elita replied her voice filled with mischief. "What happened," Carly wanted to know. "That is if you don't mind telling me." "Not at all. I've heard what humans do to reproduce and our custom is not quite the same." "I remember that it's suppose to be dangerous." Carly butted in. Elita sighed. "I forgot to mention the two times in a femme's life when the chance of reproducing is greater. It's what we call the Urge." And I suppose that it was your time again." Carly mentioned. "Yes, it was. Optimus and I interfaced our sparks. And I'll be getting a check-up from Percepter in a month's time." Elita pulled up into the sickbay and opened her door. "Good luck Elita," Carly said happily "You too Carly. "   
The End  
  



End file.
